Fallen
by supernaturalfreak17
Summary: It's been a year since Jo was risen to be a Witness in Osiris's case against Dean. She was returned to Hell afterwards. Now, she's back topside, and she claims it was Castiel. That would be perfect, but Castiel's been dead for over a year.
1. Be Still

Fallen

Chapter One-Be Still

Jo's P.O.V.

Rating: T

Characters: Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle

Genre: Romance/ Mystery

Summary: It's been a year since Jo was brought back as a Witness in Osiris's case against Dean. Jo was returned to Hell afterwards. Now, she's back topside, and she claims Castiel rescued her. That

would be perfect, but Castiel has been dead for more than a year.

They tore at me, shredding flesh and clothes. This appended every day, twenty-three hours a day. At the end of each day, a demon would come and try to persuade me to give up. If I did, I wouldn't have to be on the rack anymore; I would be torturing other poor souls. Each and every day, for what seemed like a hundred years, I would tell him to screw himself. Until one day, when I broke.

The day seemed as normal as any other day in Hell could be. I was tortured nonstop, died, and restarted the whole thing. Then, at about the middle of the day, things changed. I felt a warm breeze blow through the torture chambers, then screams echoed throughout the cavernous rooms. They were screams of hock and fear. My torturers whispered amongst themselves, and I caught a snippet of a conversation. "An angel has broken in."

I began to feel hope, but squashed the tiny sliver of hope, because there was no way an angel had broken in again. The only other time that had happened, Dean had been rescued by Cas, and that was only because he had to fight in the Apocalypse. The angel walked over to me, and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw the face and usual trench coat of Jimmy Novak/ Castiel, my friend.

"Cas?"

"If you are asking if I am the angel, Castiel, you are correct. Are you not Joanna Beth Harvelle?" Something was wrong with him. He seemed…like he did when Sam and Dean first met him.

"I-I think."

I started freaking out. Cas put two fingers to my head and said, "Be still," and I fell asleep.


	2. Awaken

Fallen

Chapter Two-Awakening

Dean's P.O.V.

"Bobby, are you sure it's Jo?" I asked for probably the thirtieth time that evening.

"Like I told you, it has to be. There's nothing that I'm coming up with that could pass every test I got. I even tried using borax, in case it was a Leviathan we forgot."

"But, Jo's been in Hell for about a year in earth time since that Osiris came up. That doesn't include the time since Carthage." Sam spoke up from his laptop inside a pillow fort he had constructed, where he had been researching.

"Dude, quiet down. You're gonna wake her up. She's probably tired from over a hundred years in Hell." I was scared of what would happen when she woke up.

Jo stirred in her sleep, making the blankets rustle. I ran to her side, in case she woke up. That way, I would be the first one she saw. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes went everywhere, passing over Sam and Bobby. Finally, they came to rest on me.

"Dean? Why are you here? Did you die?"

I took her head in my hands, and whispered softly, "No, Jo. You're alive. You're at Bobby's."

Jo put one of her soft hands over my rough, calloused ones. "Dean, its real, isn't it? I'm actually alive?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Where's Cas? I figured he'd be with you since he brought me back and he knows y'all."

I must have misunderstood her. Cas had been dead for over a year. There was no way he had brought her back. "Jo, Cas has been dead for more than a year. He wouldn't be with us."

"No, he's not dead. He brought me back."

"Jo, he died just before Osiris brought you back for a while. I wish he was still alive, but he's not."

Jo pulled her hand away, gripping her shoulder as if it was in pain. "Do you mind if I look?" I asked.

She shook her head, so I reached up to the sleeve of the white t-shirt she was wearing. I will never forget what I saw. There was a red, raised, handprint that mirrored mine.


End file.
